


Meet Me At My House, Friday Night

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles reluctantly accepts an invitation, and quickly wonders if he'll end up sorry he did so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me At My House, Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/gifts).



Stiles questioned why he decided to accept the invitation as he parked his jeep in the driveway. He wasn't clear on what the purpose of the evening was or who all was invited. He hadn't heard of there being a gathering or a party and Scott seemed just as confused when he asked him about it that afternoon. He turned off the engine and took a deep breath before climbing out and walking up to the front door.

As Stiles raised his hand to knock, the door opened. A tall, older gentleman in a tuxedo stood before him. "Hello, Mr. Stilinski," he offered in greeting. Stiles assumed he must have been the butler. It had been so long since he'd been here, he couldn't actually recall if they'd always had one or if this was a new addition. "Do come in." He held the door open and gestured with his free hand. "Master Jackson will be down in a moment."

Stiles moved through the doorway and heard it close behind him. "May I get you anything while you wait? Tea? Coffee? A beer?"

Stiles laughed. "A beer?"

"Certainly." The butler turned on his heel and started for the hall.

"No, wait," Stiles called after him. "I wasn't asking for one." He paused when the butler turned and gave him a confused look. "Maybe just a glass of water?" The man nodded and continued through the door on the other side of the room. He returned moments later with a glass of ice water, which he handed off to Stiles before disappearing again. Stiles looked around at the foyer. It was more magnificent than he remembered. But, then again, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been to Jackson's house. It had been years since they considered themselves anything close to friends - which is what made this sudden Friday night invitation even stranger.

"Stiles." Jackson's voice at the top of the stairs startled him and he almost let the glass drop to the floor. He turned to see that Jackson was already halfway down the staircase, a bright grin on his face. "I was worried you changed your mind."

Stiles shrugged. "Well, I almost did. You didn't tell me why you wanted--"

"Anyway," Jackson cut him off, "may I lead the way." Jackson lifted his arm and extended his elbow to Stiles.

Stiles raised his eyebrows and looked from Jackson's elbow to his face. "Excuse me."

"Take my arm," Jackson replied patiently. "Just trying to be a gentleman."

Stiles was confused but he couldn't help thinking there was something in Jackson's words that he should find offensive on some level. He studied Jackson's face for a moment but he could never tell when Jackson's smile was genuine or just him being an ass. He figured he'd already showed up so he might as well find out what this whole thing was about. He reluctantly put his hand on Jackson's arm and let him lead the way out the same door through which the butler had disappeared.

He stopped as they turned into a dimly lit room. His eyes focused in on a small table with two chairs on either side, facing each other. Three lit candles lined the center and there was a plate in front of each of the chairs. This was not at all what he'd expected.

"Jackson, what exactly is this?" Stiles realized that Jackson had broken away from him and pulled the closest chair back from the table.

"Just come sit." Jackson flashed him another smile. "I'll explain over dinner."

Stiles blinked a few times and slowly made his way to sit on the chair Jackson had pulled out for him. Jackson situated himself in the other chair and in an instant, the butler appeared to fill the wine glasses that Stiles hadn't noticed before.

"You could try to relax a bit, you know," Jackson said quietly before sipping his wine.

"Maybe if I knew what was going on, it would be easier."

Jackson grinned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be cryptic before. I just wasn't sure you would show if I came right out and asked you in detail." He shrugged. "Though I'd somewhat hoped you would have figured it out before you got here."

"Is this-- Is this a romantic dinner?" Stiles felt his heart start to beat a bit faster while he waited for Jackson's answer - and then even faster when he realized he didn't even know which answer he would rather hear.

Jackson's smile faded quickly. "I-- Well, I guess I hoped that maybe--" He stopped when Stiles picked up his wine glass and gulped it down. "Sorry, I did this all wrong. I shouldn't have just assumed. I do that too much, assuming that I can always get what I want and that everyone wants me."

Stiles stared at him for a moment before responding. There was a vulnerability in what Jackson had just said, but he also had a reputation for being manipulative that Stiles wasn't sure he could shake. He went with the first thing that came to mind. "What about Lydia?"

"What about her?"

"You two are together, right?" Somewhere in the past few seconds the butler had managed to top up their wine glasses, unseen by Stiles.

Jackson shook his head. "That's over. We weren't right for each other anyway. For a number of reasons."

"I see." Stiles sipped his wine, more as a stalling tactic while he decided what to say next. His mind was racing. He never liked Jackson, but he also never thought Jackson liked him. And he certainly never would have thought there was a chance they could be romantically involved. Jackson wasn't even gay; he'd always dated women.

"Look," Jackson broke the silence and reached across the table to take Stiles's hand, "I know this is sudden and strange. I also know I probably went about this all wrong. But the truth is, I realized recently that I like you. I know that's hard to believe considering how I've treated you, but I've honestly treated most everyone like shit the past few years. I could make excuses about how I've been going through things and trying to sort out who I am, but those don't really matter in the end. It was stupid to push people away and it was even stupider to push you the hardest because I couldn't let myself face how I feel."

Stiles still didn't know what to say, so he stalled with another question. "And how is that? How you feel, I mean?"

"I miss your friendship. I miss sharing stories with you. I miss your sense of humor and your laugh. I think I started to like you more than a friend and I got scared, though, at the time I didn't even know why. But the truth is, I do like you and I would like nothing more than for you to give me a chance." Jackson grinned and ran a finger across Stiles' palm. "And from what I've seen in the locker room, I can honestly say I want your body, too."

Stiles swallowed. He'd known for a few years that he liked both men and women, though he'd never told anyone - not even Scott. Did Jackson somehow know? Maybe he'd seen him staring from across the locker room. He figured that had to be what it was and now Jackson had set this all up to tease him. This was all just a mean-spirited joke, the kind he should have known to expect from the young man seated across from him. But if it wasn't a joke, Stiles would be lying if he said he didn't miss Jackson's friendship and find him incredibly attractive, as well. "And if I said I feel the same way?"

The bright smile returned to Jackson's face, a bit brighter than before. "That would make me very happy."

"Okay, then," Stiles replied.

"Okay, what?" Jackson asked, his smile fading ever so slightly.

"Sure. We can date. But I'm not keeping it a secret." He figured if this was serious, Jackson would object. There was no way he would suddenly want to come out.

"I'm fine with that. I'd be proud for people to know I'm with you."

"Laying it on a little thick, aren't you?" Stiles frowned and pulled his hand back, his eyes tearing up from anger and embarrassment. "If this is some kind of joke, it's really awful, even for you." Stiles stood and Jackson rose to face him. "And I'm probably an idiot for having fell for any o--"

Jackson's lips against Stiles cut him off mid-sentence. As Jackson pushed his tongue into Stiles' mouth, he felt himself relax a bit and his anger started to melt away. Jackson broke the kiss and rounded the table to take Stiles into his arms. "It's not a joke. I'm sorry."

Stiles nuzzled into Jackson's neck. "I know," he whispered. "I'm just scared."

"Me, too. But we can do this together."

Stiles leaned back so he could look into Jackson's eyes. "We're really going to do this?"

Jackson nodded. Stiles took his hand and let him lead them up to his bedroom. In less than two minutes, they had forgotten all about that dinner.


End file.
